Policías del destino
by Nacex96
Summary: Los trabajos de Itachi nunca resultan, ahora él es policía y por obra y gracias al destino él la ve a ella. pero una serie de sucesos extraños y divertidos, les harán pasar una aventura, ante una explosiva amiga y un Itachi con un agudo sentido de justicia y un pequeño accidento, dos almas que estaban destinadas a un para siempre, se junta por fin. comedia.


**_disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoria_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>capitulo único.<em>**

**_A veces hace falta un ramalazo de locura para construir un destino._**

* * *

><p>-teme… -dijo por lo bajo<p>

-hn…

-oi teme

-….

-Oi teme –dijo un poco más fuerte

Sasuke sabía que si no le contestaba al rubio, este seguiría insistiendo hasta sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Qué quieres Dobe?

-Entonces ¿cuándo podremos ver a Itachi en su nuevo trabajo?

-¿eso importa? –dijo sin ánimos

-¡debe ser genial! -Con ánimo y emoción –además mira el lado bueno, gracias a los geniales trabajos de Itachi te quedaste con la empresa de tu familia

-Si, además de que quería seguir con el negocio familiar, cuido de que Itachi no ensucie nuestro apellido

-vamos no creo que sea tan malo además i… -Pero no siguió con lo que iba a decir porque una ojiperla pelinegra –Hinata-chan –gritó a todo pulmón

La Hyuga que iba con sus amigas se volvió al instante para ver al rubio que la llamaba, le dedico una cálida y nerviosa sonrisa.

-Bueno Teme espero que te vaya bien en tus clases de administración –mientras se despedía con la mano y seguía el camino donde se habían ido Hinata y sus amigas.

Vio a su amigo desaparecer por la puerta de una de las cafeterías de la universidad.

El, era Sasuke Uchiha heredero de Las empresas Uchiha, la mejor cadena de autos, sean de carrera o de uso personal, eran los mejores y de todos precios pero parte de sus autos eran los más lujosos y caros.

Tenía 19 años y estudiaba en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha. Estudiaba administración de empresa mas ingeniería automotriz, era un genio (o así era considero por poder llevar ambas carreras siendo de los mejores alumnos)

Su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki de 19 años estudiaba diplomacia y ciencias políticas. Quería ser como su padre, el cual había sido de los presidentes de la nación del fuego el cual hizo un gran cambio para bien.

Ambos compartían historias similares puesto a que sus padres fueron asesinados. Razón: Dinero.

Al ser de familias adineradas, despedir a tantas personas contratar a tantas o tener el poder causo mucho odio y rencor y dejar a pequeños huérfanos.

Naruto era cuidado por su padrino, Jiraya un famoso escritor de novelas de romance, drama y un poco de erotismo (si claro un poco, novelas no aptas para menores de 18) además de tener una hermana Gemela llamada Ino y su hermano Mayor llamado Nagato.

Y Sasuke por su hermano mayor Itachi, aunque en realidad Tenían a su servicio a muchos sirvientes, pero por otra parte Sasuke Cuidaba de que su hermano no se metiera en problemas.

Itachi Uchiha. Hermano mayor de Sasuke, Con 27 años de edad.

Rechazó Ser heredero de la empresa por "no tener libertad" dejando así todo a su hermanito.

Ultimo trabajo: Vendedor del Mc Ronald (nos reservamos derechos de autor xD) despedido por tener "diferencias creativas con el jefe".

Trabajo actual: se desconoce por motivos de: "Sorprenderé a todos con mi genialidad" o eso dijo él.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –chilló una pelirroja mientras se colgaba en su brazo

-oye Sasuke cuidado te pasan pulgas –dijo Un peli celeste mejor conocido como Suigetsu Hozuki

-Cállate cara de pez

-Ven y cállame Pelos de escoba –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y suspiro con cansancio.

-Sasuke-san

-hn –en señal de que lo escuchaba

-Su hermano Itachi-san lo estuvo buscando, hace unos minutos estuvo aquí dijo que tenía que hablar con usted, se le veía ansioso

Ante esto Sasuke se extraño, normalmente a Itachi no le importaba nada, no tenia preocupaciones por nada y nada lograba descolocarlo, excepto un excéntrico miedo a un pelirrojo llamado Sasori.

Saco su teléfono celular y marcó el numero de su hermano.

-Hola –pregunto con extraña seriedad

-Itachi, ¿Qué sucedió? Me informaron que me estabas buscando

-¿eres tu Sasuke? –dijo asustado

-Si idiota soy yo –dijo con molestia ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber?

-pensé que este celular me engañaba pero si eras tú –dijo contento

-hablar ya idiota ¿Qué paso?

-Es que olvidaste tu almuerzo en casa, debes nutrirte bien para crecer grande y fuerte además le agregue un poco de forti-calcio plus como al choco krispi

-…

-Sasuke…

Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada

-Sasuke no me cuelgues quería decirte que mañana inicio a trabajar y quería que tu y Naruto me acompañaran

-Itachi ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito para que vayas tu solo

-Pero Sasuke….

-¿Qué estúpido trabajo encontraste ahora?

-Soy policía

-¿Qué?

-que soy policía, genial ¿no?

-Pero para ser policía necesitas pasar por alguna especie de curso de preparación a demás de tener una licencia para el uso de armas

-Mañana me dan la patrulla –dijo interrumpiendo a su hermanito

-¿una patrulla?

-Sí, mañana sábado donde todos estarán en fiestas o tratando de cometer delitos, yo Itachi Uchiha atrapare a los malhechores y seré un súper héroe y al final me quedare con la chica más sexy de la ciudad

-Itachi

-¿Si ototo?

-No seas idiota, eso no pasara

-ya verás hermanito, ¡hey! –grito el pelinegro

Sasuke tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído ya que el grito de hermano podría dejarlo sordo, mantuvo la compostura en todo momento a pesar de que por dentro quisiera matar a su propio hermano.

Cuando miro la pantalla de su móvil, vio que su hermano ya había dado por finalizada la llamada.

Suspiro con cansancio, ese estúpido de su hermano es exasperante.

-Sasuke-kun, tu hermano se parece mucho a ti –dijo como si de un halago se tratara sin saber que en realidad era algo que molestaba a Sasuke.

-hn

*/*/*/*/*

-Cerda, ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntaba una pelirrosa a su amiga

-Sakura, dime, ¿acaso no estás aburrida de ser siempre la "normal Sakura"?

-Bueno la verdad no me molesta

-Vamos frentona, por ese conformismo es que no tienes novio

-…

-Si fueras un poco más atrevida –dijo mientras desabotonaba algunos botones de la camisa de la pelirrosa –tendrías tantos pretendientes que tendrías uno para cada día –dijo guiñándole con diversión

Sakura empezó a abotonar rápidamente con suma vergüenza, estaban en los pasillos de la facultad de ciencias medicas, era inadecuado ser "atrevido" a como decía su amiga Ino, ya que al ser futuras doctoras tenían que dar la impresión de ser responsables y serias, porque de ellas dependería la salud de una persona.

Aunque que debía admitir que por dentro se moría por romper con la monotonía

-Sakura Salgamos mañana, tenemos libre, divirtámonos un poco –dijo en tono de falsa suplica

-Ino tenemos que estudiar

-El domingo podemos hacerlo, pero mañana salgamos, y tal vez así encuentras a alguien que valga la pena

-Ino sabes que...

-Sí, si –mientras interrumpía a su amiga – Que no hay nadie mejor que Uchiha Sasuke

-¡Ino! –Dijo con vergüenza –no me refería a eso –mientras se tomaba el rostro entre manos, pues había un chico que le gustaba mucho aunque él no tuviera idea sobre su existencia, pero ella lo conocía puesto que era el mejor amigo del hermano de Ino y además de que su a otra amiga, Hinata, Estaba enamorada del rubio desde niños.

-¿entonces? ¿Vas o te quedas estudiando?

Dudo por unos segundos

-está bien, ¿pasas por mi o paso yo por ti?

Sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearla en un fuerte abrazo

-La pasaremos de lo mejor, ya veraz

-si está bien pero concentrémonos que vamos al hospital nos toca las practicas hoy

-claro

Sakura sonrió, a la vez de que un extraño nerviosismo la recorría, ya empezaba a sentir la ansiedad, la verdad ella era 70% nerd y 30 % tímida, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a su status social. Así que mañana disfrutaría al máximo.

*/*/*/*

-¿cómo accedí a esto? –pensaba el frio pelinegro al verse en la situación en la que estaba involucrado

Ya era sábado.

Una linda y fresca tarde de sábado.

Y el metido con su mejor amigo y su hermano en una patrulla de policía que estaba a cargo de su hermano Itachi.

-entonces Itachi dices que en tu antiguo trabajo eras…-dijo sin recordar bien

-Pues era uno de los chef más rápidos del mundo, solo imagínate que servíamos cada dos minutos nuestros mejores platos –dijo con orgullo

-¿y si eras tan bueno porque te despidieron? –pregunto Naruto desde el asiento trasero de la nueva adquisición empresarial (o como así lo hacía llamar) de Itachi

-Porque tenía diferencias creativas con el jefe

-¿diferencias creativas?

-se volvió monótono, el mismo platillo, entonces quise innovar, pero a mi jefe no le pareció porque el público no está preparado, la mente de la gente es muy estrecha como para poder soportar tanta genialidad –Dijo artísticamente

-oh –pronuncio Naruto como asombro, Itachi era sorprendente

-solo tenias que hacer papas fritas Itachi –dijo Sasuke tratando de traer a su hermano a este mundo y que se dejara de fantasías

-Hacer papas fritas es un arte mi querido hermano –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza como si el loco fuera el azabache que tenia de hermano

-además –prosiguió Sasuke ignorando al pelilargo –te despidieron por hacer otra cosa mientras muchos clientes esperaban…

_**.-Flash Back-**_

Itachi estaba concentrado en el aceite hirviendo

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –dijo el jefe al verlo tan concentrado en el aceite

-shhhh -trato de silenciarlo Itachi

-Hay muchos clientes esperando, solo tienes que sacar las papas

-¿podría callarse? Estoy ocupado

-como que callarme, debes apurarte con las papas

-Es que no entiende que estoy ocupado

-¿ocupado?

-sí, exacto, ocupado –dijo aun concentrado en el aceite y en lo que había dentro de el

-y a ver ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado? –dijo con molestia

-Estoy friendo un huevo –dijo seriamente

-ah claro –dijo como que si fuera algo muy habitual –estas…¡ESTAS FRIENDO UN HUEVO! –le grito

-shhhhh, no grite, este es un lugar público, solo estamos teniendo diferencias creativas

-yo te grito si yo quiero ¿como que estas friendo un huevo?, ¡por Dios!, tenemos una fila de clientes esperando sus hamburguesas con papas fritas y sodas, lo único que tenias que hacer era meter las papas en el aceite y en cuestión de un minutos estarían listas y ¡tu estas concentrado en freír un huevo!

Itachi hacía caso omiso a lo que su jefe le decía

-¿Sabes qué? Despedido, entrega tu uniforme al salir y te puedes ir y de preferencia no vuelvas

Itachi escapo una risita

-¿Qué te da risa? –dijo con mucha furia, lo estaba tomando como un chiste

-El huevo…. ¡ESTA LISTO! –grito con emoción y felicidad

-FUERAAAAAAAAAAA

_**-Fin del flash Back-**_

-ahh lindos recuerdos –dijo Itachi con nostalgia.

-hmp… Idiota

-Itachi dijiste que sería emocionante, y nada interesante ha pasado –decía Naruto con notorio aburrimiento

-No seas impaciente Naruto, ya verás solo espera que caiga la noche –con emoción anticipada pronunciaba cada palabra El mayor de los Uchiha

Sasuke miro con aburrimiento por la ventana, el estaba en el asiento del copiloto, nada interesante pasaba como decía Naruto, bueno ni que Sasuke encontrara muchas cosas interesantes, en estos momentos preferiría estar en la empresa, aunque lo dejo todo en manos de su padrino, Kakashi Hatake, sabía que haría buen trabajo, Kakashi había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y el fue un segundo padre para él además de su mentor.

-Oh no

-…-Solo se limito a observar a su hermano salir de la patrulla

-¡vamos Itachi!

Un tipo enmascarado estaba forcejeando con una viejita por una cartera

-Alto en nombre de la justicia –gritó Itachi con pose de súper héroe

-imbécil…-susurro Sasuke mientras masajeaba sus sienes en busca de paciencia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Frentona! –gritó desde el auto

-¡ya voy! –Gritó igualmente en respuesta a su amiga la cual la esperaba para salir a divertirse

-Hija ¿estás lista? Ya esta Ino-chan esperándote –preguntaba A su hija

-Si mama. No te preocupes, me quedare a dormir en La casa de Ino ¿sí? Adiós –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Salía de su casa y miraba a su amiga en un auto deportivo rojo

-¿Lista?

-¿y ese auto?

-Luego te explico

-está bien –acepto con diversión la pelirrosa mientras subía al auto

-¿y ese es tu concepto de ser atrevida? –dijo con ojo critico

-¿pero qué tiene de malo?

-No, no tiene nada malo solo que deberías enseñar un poco mas –dijo sugerentemente

El atuendo de Sakura contaba en un vestido rosa pastel con un pequeño cuello en "V" sin mostrar demasiado, Le llegaba 5cm por debajo de la rodilla, con una cinta roja en la cintura,

Unas sandalias blancas, su cabello suelto, y un suéter color verde claro, cubriendo parte de su espalda y amarrado en los hombros.

Mientras que Ino llevaba un corto y ajustado vestido rojo con unos altos tacones de color negro y el pelo suelto, dejando ver esa enorme cabellera.

Sakura estaba asombrada de ver a su amiga manejando con esos grandes tacones, pero bueno Ino siempre la sorprendía, su amiga arrancó a una velocidad aceptable pero cada vez estaban más lejos de su hogar ella iba aumentaba la velocidad.

Miraban las luces de la ciudad, casino, restaurantes, discos, tiendas, karaoke, de todo.

Era liberador el sentimiento que la invadía en aquellos momentos, sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritar, de cantar, de bailar, y sobre todo de disfrutar…

Se estacionaron en la parte trasera de un llamativo bar. Con luces de neón adornando la entrada, invitando a pasar, Noche de damas al parecer.

Todo estaba iniciando bien, Sakura sentía que debió haber sido un poco mas atrevida como su rubia amiga, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y le quedaba disfrutar.

El entrar los ojos de muchos estaba posado en su amiga y algunos en ella, Ino sabía como llamar la atención además de ser una despampanante chica su look era atrevido y sexy si se podía agregar, en realidad no le daba TANTA importancia a recibir atención, aunque claro le gustaba sentir que aun atraía a los chicos, pero no era algo indispensable pues sabia que la mayoría de esas personas estaban ahí para pasar una noche con algún desconocido y en realidad ellas solo querían despejarse.

No era uno de esos bares de mala muerto, nada de eso, al contrario. Las paredes parecían de piedra aunque posiblemente solo fuera un papel tapiz, piso de madera. Se miraba un voladizo interior, que tenia de vista la pista de baile y el pequeño escenario, ese segundo piso parecía ser solo para V.I.P, en la planta baja se encontraba la barra del barman, con una gran selección de licores, y vinos, detrás de él.

Se fueron sentarse justo a donde estaban las sillas altas de la barra, pidieron un bloody mary para Sakura (como sugerencia del bartender ya que Sakura era algo nuevo en esto) Ino se decidió por una bebida conocida como "sex in the beach"

Disfrutaban de los coqueteos de chicos hacia ambas, y pues las bebidas, la música, empezaba a darles "calor" y la noche y apenas comenzaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Seguía sin quitar esa imagen de su rostro.

Una chica con un estrambótico cabello color rosa pastel, unos intensos ojos jade, y una piel lechosa, con un vestido rosa, se miraba muy aniñada con el atuendo y su expresión denotaba inocencia, que hacia contraste con su, al parecer acompañante, una rubia despampanante, de ojos azules, demasiado atrevida para su gusto.

No le tomó demasiada importancia a la rubia, sus ojos seguían posados en el movimiento de la pelirrosa que sonreía sonrojada ante algún comentario que su amiga le dijo, o eso creía el, siguió sus movimientos hasta que entró a un bar.

No supo a que hora la chica había salido de aquel bar, por que su gran hermano Itachi y el dobe de Naruto, quería patrullar la ciudad al estilo "bad boys" según ellos, en realidad en esas horas que se alejaron del bar, solo idioteces habían hecho en esas horas.

Pero a pesar de todo…

La imagen de esa chica bajando de aquel auto no podía quitársela de la cabeza, no era tan hermosa como su acompañante, (bueno definamos hermosa) pero en realidad hubo algo en ella que le atrajo de sobremanera.

Aunque debía ir olvidándola, una chica mas en esa gran ciudad, tal vez era una extranjera, y ahí la explicación de su exótico color de cabello.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz a través del audio de la patrulla.

-Atención a todas las unidades, se ha reportado el robo de un auto. Un deportivo rojo, placa kh 001 25, atención a todas la unidades.

-Itachi

-Naruto ya viste que genial me veo de uniforme

-Itachi –llamó nuevamente Sasuke.

-Itachi yo quiero uno'ttebayo –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-ITACHI –dijo alzando un poco la voz

-¿Qué sucede pequeño hermano? –dijo contento viendo a Sasuke, que se encontraba en el interior de la patrulla, se apoyo en el marco de la ventana.

-hay una alerta, al parecer.

-¡alerta! –Dijo nervioso mientras tomaba el micrófono –Aquí Itachi Uchiha ¿Qué paso? ¿Hola? –miraba el micrófono sin entender

-Atención a todas las unidades fue robado un deportivo rojo perteneciente al conocido novelista Jiraya, fue visto por última vez en el Bar Kitsune aproximadamente hace unos diez minutos, la patrulla 10 investigo en la zona y al parecer los sospechosos ya habían huido….

-¿deportivo rojo? –Pensó Sasuke -¿bar Kitsune?

La respuesta llegó como estrella fugaz, el recuerdo de ambas chicas bajando del deportivo rojo.

Itachi y Naruto subieron rápidamente al auto, y estaban con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que demostraba que estaban emocionados. Se dirigían al bar para "investigar" la escena del crimen.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al llegar al bar el auto ya no estaba y nadie recordaba haberlo visto a excepción de una joven que decía haber visto el auto y que tal vez se dirigía a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Itachi –dijo por lo bajo cuando su hermano volvía a la patrulla después de entrevistar

-¿si ototo?

-eran unas chicas

-¿chicas? –esta vez fue el turno de que hablara el rubio.

-si una rubia y una…

-¿pelirrosa? –dijo completando el rubio.

-si… ¿Cómo sabes? –dijo con un poco de desconfianza el pelinegro

-ayyy El auto es de mi padrino y fue mi hermana Ino quien lo robó…-dijo exasperado –pobre de Sakura-chan…

-¿tu hermana? ¿Ino? …

-Si, está loca.

Es cierto, esa chica la conocía, era la gemela de Naruto. Así que la chica que le atrajo se llamaba Sakura y era la amiga de Ino…. ¿coincidencia acaso?

-¿hola? ¿Sakura-chan? –dijo el rubio desde su teléfono

_-Naruto…_

-Sakura-chan ¿Dónde están? La policía las está buscando…

-_¿la policía? _–dijo asustada

-Si, por el robo de un deportivo rojo…

-¿_robo?_

-Si Sakura-chan dinos donde estas para irlas a buscar y arreglar este asunto

_-Estamos en la autopista que conduce a los límites de Sunagakure_

-¿Sunagakure? Mmm ¿por los barrancos? –preguntó dudoso el ojiazul.

-_si exacto…_

-esta bien, espérennos –con esto ultimo Naruto dio por finalizada la llamada.

-asi que a los barrancos ¿eh? –dijo Itachi

-si.

-vamos –dijo con ánimos.

Mientras aceleraba el auto y ponía en marcha hacia la autopista que llevaría a Sunagakure.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Nagato! –se escuchó un grito

Al girarse a comprobar quien lo llamaba, miraba a Itachi (dueño de la voz que acababa de llamarlo) de piloto de una patrulla además uniformado como policía.

-¿Qué demonios?

-sube

-no

-¿Por qué no?

-Itachi tú y el idiota de mi hermano siempre metiéndonos en lío, además acabo de salir de mi trabajo, estoy cansado y con mucha hambre además de que esta el lío de que se robaron el auto de Jiraya y es un desastre

-Ya sabemos quien tiene el auto, vamos a solucionar este caos'ttebayo –Dijo con una gran sonrisa ahora el oji azul

-Genial, ¿Quién fue?

-Te subes y te decimos es una larga historia

-hmm,,,,- a Nagato no le daba buena espina, pero bueno, subió a la segunda cabina del auto y se encontró con un Sasuke muy malhumorado –¿y a ti que te paso?

-hmp –se limitó a responder

-a tan expresivo como siempre, bueno y ustedes par de inútiles me contarán esa larga historia ya –exigió seriamente

-Bueno, -empezó Itachi –fue hace una vez en una tarde fría de invierno en el verano cuando las flores florecían por la primavera que daba paso a unas tonalidades ocres, naranjas y amarillas cual otoño….

Golpe para Itachi.

Nagato molesto, golpeó a Itachi el cual por el impacto soltó por un momento el manubrio, causando que el auto se moviera de forma sinuosa, los demás autos que se encontraban en el camino lo evitaron a duras penas, pues era delito dañar propiedad del estado y de autoridades como lo era un policía.

-cuenta lo que de verdad es importante –dijo muy molesto el pelirrojo

-fue hoy, hace unos minutos y fue tu hermana Ino la que se robó el auto con su mejor amiga –dijo con tranquilidad Itachi

La verdad no le sorprendió que Ino halla hecho algo así, era una loca y una rebelde después de todo, asintió con la cabeza como gesto para que Itachi continuara.

-aja –dijo para que el pelinegro prosiguiera

-¿aja que?

-cuéntalo todo.

-eso era todo

-¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? –dijo con sorpresa

-si –dijo con tranquilidad, conducía sin tratar de distraerse, las luces y alarma de la patrulla estaban encendidas, así los demás autos le cederían el paso, ya estaban en la autopista que los conduciría a los barrancos, saliendo de Konohagakure dirigiéndose a Suna.

-¡Dijiste que era una larga historia! –dijo irritado

-Pero si lo fue, gasté mucha saliva en ella –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos, nadie valoraba su esfuerzo

-Imbécil –rugió con enfado

-Nagato, tranquilízate, golpea a Itachi luego, ahorita nuestras vidas dependen de él

-¿Por qué de Itachi? –pregunto Naruto curioso

-Porque el muy estúpido es el que va al volante y vamos a un lugar cerca de los barrancos –respondió Nagato

-oh –simplemente se limitó a contestar Naruto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Ino, no debiste robar este auto –dijo Sakura muy molesta y asustada pues Ino conducía hacia Suna sin importarle las consecuencias y preocupación de su hermano

-Ay Sakura, Debes disfrutar de la adrenalina, no siempre tienes que ser una chica buena.

-Pero Ino…

-Pero nada –interrumpió –es genial sentir el viento contra la cara, y eso de que nos estén buscando lo vuelve mas divertido además es del padrino de Naruto, ese viejo rabo verde solo le haces ojitos y se olvida completamente de la denuncia –dijo guiñando el ojo

Sakura no estaba segura de que decirle a su mejor amiga…

Hasta que vieron una patrulla de policías caer frente a ellas, Ino frenó de golpe

¿Caer?

Si lo había dicho bien, la Patrulla cayó del cielo prácticamente

-Alto en nombre de la ley –se bajó un apuesto chico pelinegro vestido de oficial

Ino inmediatamente viró hacia la derecha, yendo hacia los barrancos

Rápidamente el oficial entro a la patrulla y las siguió.

La pelirrosa estaba puro nervio mientras su amiga sonreía y reía de vez en cuando, estaba excitada al parecer, lo gozaba totalmente.

La ojijade volteó su rostro para ver el auto que las seguía, en el cual iban cuatro chicos, el oficial, un rubio que le parecía conocido, y dos chicos más en la cabina trasera.

Estaban huyendo de la policía. Empezó a sentirse como una delincuente, como una rebelde que hacia lo que quería y cuando quería, la adrenalida empezaba a recorrer sus venas y empezó a comprender la diversión de su amiga, seria una experiencia inolvidable a pesar de los contras que les vendrían después, pero asi salía de esa monotonía.

Volvió a ver la patrulla que estaba a su lado, miró al pelinegro que estaba en la cabina trasera con otro pelirrojo y no pudo evitar sonreírle, una de sus mejores y mas sinceras sonrisas.

Y rió.

Si, como si fuera la persona mas feliz del mundo y empezó a disfrutar las caricias que el viento le brindaba, su cabello volando prácticamente, y la canción "highway to hell" de AC-DC se hacia presente en el estéreo del auto.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Itachi había tomado un "atajo" que casi les había costado la vida, dejando que el auto avanzara a través de un "pequeño precipicio" que en realidad si acorto distancia, pero al parecer de Nagato con un grito no muy heterosexual, que digamos, pensó que morirían en un intento suicida (incluso homicida) por parte del pelinegro mayor.

Pero sobrevivieron.

Y ahora se encontraban frente al deportivo rojo del pervertido escritor, solo que siendo conducido por su pequeña hermana.

Itachi inmediatamente y torpemente bajo del auto

-Alto en nombre de la ley –Gritó a todo pulmón

-Idiota –dijo Sasuke

-Increíble –pronunció Naruto con gran admiración mientras estrellitas en los ojos del rubio hacían presencia

El deportivo rojo arrancó inmediatamente hacia los barrancos, Itachi subió al auto no sin antes hacer una pirueta de policía (asi tipo películas) que en realidad salió muy patética.

Arrancaron y empezó la persecución del deportivo rojo y sus hermosas usurpadora.

La pelirrosa que Nagato bien conocía como Sakura, muy buena estudiante, amable, gentil, y algo histérica los miraba de vez en cuando con miedo y preocupación.

Oh no…

La dulce Sakura se encontraba en ese lio por la rubia, el lo sabia, ella jamás haría algo así, al contrario de Ino.

El hermano de Itachi, Sasuke, a pesar de haberse mantenido al margen y en silencio total, estaba completamente concentrado en la pelirrosa, ¿Qué pensaría ese mocoso? Se preguntaba Nagato.

-acelera Itachi Acelera que las perdemos –gritaba Naruto con una angustia impregnada de diversión

Itachi pisó a fondo y poco a poco alcanzaban a las chicas.

*/*/*/*

Estaban a la par de ellas, y la pelirrosa lo miró.

Lo miró a él.

De eso estaba seguro, esa intensa mirada.

Cuando creía que no podía haber visto a ser tan perfecto…

Ella le mostro una bella sonrisa…

Lo dejo anonadado, se miraba feliz a pesar de la situación que se encontraban, ella estaba feliz aun cuando la policía la buscaba, y le sonreía a él. Embobadamente le sonrío, una sonrisa algo arrogante y ladina, pero sonrisa al fin.

-Itachi detente –escuchó decir a Nagato con algo parecido al….

¿Pánico?

¿Nagato sintiendo Pánico?

Volvió a ver a Nagato que se encontraba con una expresión de terror y luego miró el auto de las chicas que se alejaba de ellos dirigiéndose directamente al barranco.

Sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

¿Esas chicas estaban locas?

Morirían.

Tembló solo de pensarlo, no sabía porque pero temía por lo que pudiera pasarle a esa extraña de nombre Sakura.

-Itachi haz algo –fue lo que escapó de su boca.

El azabache mayor sonrió y siguió a las ladronas.

Sería una gran hazaña por parte del legendario policía y héroe de la ciudad Uchiha Itachi.

*/*/*/*/*

Esos policías no se rendían e Ino tampoco, la diversión que sintió hace apenas unos instantes se había desvanecido, ¿es que acaso Ino quería morir?

Se dirigían directamente al barranco.

-Ino ¡DETENTE! –Gritó con miedo.

-confía en mi –dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa

Quería confiar, en serio que si, pero el miedo la invadía.

Antes de llegar al barranco, Sakura había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y estaba sujeta de los lados del asiento, solo sintió como el auto giraban en una suave curva dada por Ino.

Abrió los ojos y miro que simplemente había rodeado el barranco.

Suspiró aliviada hasta que escucho y una fuerte explosión.

Ino detuvo el auto, y miraron que el fuego venia desde la parte baja del barranco y el auto que antes las seguía no estaba.

*/*/*/*/*

Las inteligentes chicas habían rodeado el barranco, y ellos al ver que intentaba girar en vez de continuar, sin pensarlo dos veces se había lanzado del auto.

Naruto E Itachi siguieron en el auto con la esperanza de que este llegara hasta el otro extremo.

Cosa que no ocurrió…

El auto cayo, provocando una fuerte explosión.

Ambos se miraron asustados, con los ojos abiertos.

Y corrieron, hasta el lugar.

Tenían que asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran bien.

Con suma preocupación buscaban con las miradas, pero el humo de la explosión no ayudaba en nada.

-¡NARUTO! ¡ITACHI! –gritaba Nagato en un intento de que respondieran.

Las chicas se acercaron en el auto, sumamente preocupadas,

Cuando la rubia miró a su hermano mayor ahí se sorprendió.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Sakura se fijó que el hermano mayor de su amiga estaba ahí y Sasuke también. Ambos se encontraban horrorizados.

-Nagato –dijo suavemente Ino -¿que haces... –pero se vio interrumpida

-Eres un imprudente, muchacha malcriada, Naruto e Itachi estaban en ese auto. –dijo con pesadez.

-¿Naruto? –dijo Ino sin creer, su amiga pelirrosa no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos al escuchar aquello. -¡Itachi! El era el oficial –cayó la ficha en ese momento para Ino, claro, con razón le pareció tan familiar.

Los ojos azules de la rubia empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas, por su travesura Itachi y Naruto estaban heridos o inclusive peor, muertos.

Nagato no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su hermana a punto de quebrarse así que la abrazo y que llorará sobre su hombro.

Sasuke observó la escena y simplemente la ignoró, volvió hacia el barranco

-¡ITACHI! ¡NARUTO! –Gritó –Si están ahí par de inútiles –Dijo casi sin ganas –Contesten. –estaba muy preocupado, le costaba admitirlo no quería perder a nadie querido para él, por muy idiotas que fueran

-TEME –se escuchó a lo lejos…

Todos se sorprendieron, y trataron de asomarse a ver si miraban algo…

Nagato se apresuró a llamar al 911 para pedir ayuda….

*/*/*/*/*

En la noticia local de la mañana siguiente, Itachi ocupaba el puesto principal junto con Naruto en el encabezado, pues la explosión en el barranco y sobrevivir de suerte, solo por dos jóvenes rebeldes que hicieron una travesura….

Itachi estaba internado en el hospital con algunas heridas, pero por los momentos se encontraba herido….

_-TEME_

_Todos estaban sorprendidos… ese era Naruto_

_-NARUTO –esta vez fue la angustiada voz de Sakura que gritaba -¿¡estas bien!? –dijo llorando de felicidad_

_-Sakura-chan. Llamen a emergencias_

_-¿Qué sucede? –hablo Nagato sin soltar a Ino_

_-Caímos en una imperfección del barranco, jejeje es como un pequeño balcón, pero Itachi cayó primero y luego el amortiguo mi caída, esta lastimado y desmayado –decía preocupado_

_-claro –decía Nagato mientras llamaba al 911_

Y ahí se encontraba, él Sasuke Uchiha en el hospital, cuidando a su hermano Itachi.

Alguien de repente abrió la puerta, se vio asomada una cabellera rosa y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban tímidamente.

-¿puedo pasar? –preguntó casi con miedo.

-claro, pasa –dijo con cansancio tratando de ser los mas cortés posible.

-estas –dijo mostrando un ramo de flores blancas- son para él… ¿no ha despertado? –dijo apenada

-si, ya despertó pero es tan necio que tuvieron que volverlo a dormir –dijo con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa recordando a su hermano exigir libertad

-perdón

-¿Por qué?

-Fue mi culpa, nuestra culpa… si nosotras, si yo… no hubiéramos ido a la ciudad con ese auto, el oficial Uchiha no pasaría por esto y tu… tampoco –dijo apenada….

-hmp –pronunció con algo de diversión –tsk molestia

Sakura sintió morir, Sasuke, El Sasuke del que ella se había enamorado secretamente, le decía molestia, aunque bien merecido, por su culpa casi moría su hermano y única familia

-Perdón –repitió nuevamente con tristeza, estaba apunto de salir pero El azabache le sostuvo la muñeca sin dejarla retirarse… se levantó ágilmente y la abrazo, para sorpresa de ella, para sorpresa de él….

Hundió su cabeza en su cabello, aspirándolo suavemente, olía a cereza, dulce cereza, ella le correspondía el abrazo, a lo cual el solo pudo sonreír.

Él no la conocía, solo Sabia que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, mejor amiga de Naruto y de su hermana Gemela, que tenia su edad y estudiaba medicina, que por su culpa su hermano casi muere, y que la primera vez que la vio quedó sumamente enamorado…

Sin conocerla, solo con admirar su belleza le atrajo, su apariencia que denotaba inocencia le encanto y su mirada que le caló en lo mas profundo de su alma le engancho, pero lo que le enamoró definitivamente fue su sonrisa.

Suena estúpido ¿amor a primera vista?

Quien diría… "el gran" Sasuke Uchiha caería ante los encantos de una chica que por primera vez aparece en su vida… tal vez alguna vez se encontraron en la universidad, pero él era tan ego centrista que solo pensaba en él y ni siquiera miraba a los demás y se arrepentía de no hacerlo, porque de haberlo hecho la hubiera encontrado a ella, en otro tipo de situación.

Se soltó del abrazo y la miro fijamente, estaba roja a no más poder, se miraba absolutamente tierna… que no pudo resistirse y la besó…

Un beso tímido pero demandante.

A pesar de que ella no entendía que ocurría, correspondía el beso de su amor que creyó platónico.

Se sentía flotar por los cielos, estaba maravillada.

Se separaron por necesidad de oxigeno y se vieron fijamente…

-Sasuke-kun –pronunció suavemente ella

-Sakura…

Dio un respingo

-¿me conoces? –dijo asombrada

-hmm- el se limitó de responder y la volvió a besar.

-ahhh –dijo entre un suspiro soñador –el amor

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia la camilla, era Itachi que estaba despierto, viéndolos como si fuera una niñita en espera de su príncipe azul.

-¡tu no deberías estar sedado! –dijo Sasuk

* * *

><p>e sorprendido y molesto a la vez<p>

-nah, eso no sirve conmigo –dijo sonriente

Sakura empezó a reír se le antojaba muy surrealista esta situación.

Sasuke La miró descolocado pero luego sonrió al verla tan feliz, quería conocerla mas, quería verla mas, quería estar mas con ella, quería que fuera su ahora y su después.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke y Sakura tenían citas, no eran novios oficialmente porque querían conocerse mas, pero para Sasuke ella era perfecta no importa por donde buscara defectos en ella, todo le parecía hermoso en ella.

Estaban en la casa de él, viendo una película Sakura estaba acurrucada en el pecho de el y el brazo de él la rodeaba por los hombros.

-Hermanito, Sakura-chan –entró Itachi feliz

-Ohayo Itachi-san –dijo Sakura respetuosamente

-hmm –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke

-Adivinen ¿Quién tiene nuevo trabajo?!

-Oh felicidades Itachi-san –dijo Sakura con toda sinceridad – se puede saber de que se trata

-si, Seré bombero –dijo con estrellas en los ojos-y estaba pensando si me quisieran acompañar a mi primer día de trabajo, tendré mi propio camión de bombero

_Oh no, otra vez no….._

* * *

><p><em><strong>El destino mezcla las cartas, y nosotros las jugamos.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>espero y haya sido de su agrado, tal vez suba un segundo capitulo como una especia de epilogo.<strong>_

_**Espero su RR para saber si les gusto o no**_

_**Me despido y este es mi regalo para las que leen "ave fenix resurge de tus cenizas" disculpen mi demora ¿si?**_

_**bueno sin mas, pasen una linda madrugada**_


End file.
